Vampiric Arranged Marriage
by FerOdair
Summary: -Hermanos míos, he ideado un plan para definir de una vez y para siempre nuestra supremacía. Mi más querido discípulo y todos ustedes ayudarán. Pero primero debemos deshacernos de ese lobo. EL TITULO LO DICE TODO AxR


__

**Vampiric Arranged Marriage**

* * *

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino a Stephanie Meyer_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El plan maestro**

* * *

Se notaba que estaba completamente impaciente, iba de un lado a otro del gran salón destinado para hacer de reservorio de humanos cuando se reunían a comer. No podía esperar a revelar a todos el magnífico y ambicioso plan con el que su mente había sido premiada.

Todavía era difícil no enfadarse al recordar las miradas de todos aquellos traidores. Vampiros resentidos que no necesitaban una excusa para lanzarse sobre ellos e intentar destruirlos.

Una risa malvada y siniestra se escapó de su boca. ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible!, ¡Cómo si hubiera un poder en este mundo capaza de arrebatarles su majestuosidad a los Volturi!.

Y sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a garantizar la seguridad de la familia por lo menos durante un siglo más.

Uno a uno, los integrantes de la guardia llegaron a la gran sala, y finalizando la caravana, sus hermanos y esposas.

_-Marcus, Caius, todos los presentes; gracias por venir. Se preguntarán el por qué de esta inesperada reunión_

_-La verdad si, empiezo a aburrirme, Aro. Dinos qué te ocurre-_ Marcus lo miraba impaciente

-_Calma, calma, hermano. No hay duda que ustedes, como yo, no han olvidado nuestra última reunión en Washington con los de nuestra especie_

Jane emitió un gruñido suave, molesta. Alec le puso una mano en los hombros, intentando calmarla.

-_No hace falta que nos recuerdes eso, Aro_- intervino Caius dando unos pasos al frente y colocándose junto a los gemelos.

_-Bien, pues entonces queda claro que debemos protegernos de ellos._

_-¿Protegernos?- la_ voz de Marcus sonaba burlona- _¡Cómo si les temiéramos!_

_-Hermano, creo no tener la necesidad de traer de nuevo a tu mente los recuerdos de las guerras entre los que incumplían la ley y nosotros. Cada uno de ellos intentó sorprendernos y si no hubiésemos estado listos en el último minuto… ¡no quiero pensar en lo que habría ocurrido!_

_-Pero ahora tenemos una colección de dones que nos hacen invencibles_ –argumentó Caius rodeando con los brazos a Alec y a Jane que le correspondieron con una enorme sonrisa

Aro se adelantó flotando hasta quedar frente a Caius, Jane y Alec.

_-Y como saben todos, realmente aprecio a mi familia, por eso estoy feliz de contarles hoy que fui honrado con una idea extraordinaria para asegurar –por si acaso- la supremacía de nuestra familia_

-_Me considerarías muy impaciente si pregunto ¿cuál es tu plan, hermano?_- dijo Marcus, divertido

_-De ninguna manera, Marcus._

-_Creo que hablo en nombre de todos los presentes_, -dijo Demitri adelantándose- _que sea lo que sea, nosotros, todos, lo apoyaremos maestro_

-_Gracias, Demitri; no esperaba menos de ti_

-_Y yo creo que ya estás torturándonos de la curiosidad_- agregó Caius con una mueca torcida

_-Bien, mi visión es que considero una magnífica idea unir mi familia con la de mi amigo Carlisle Cullen_- una expresión de asombro fue general en la sala

_-¿Unirnos? Maestro pero ellos… _-Jane se veía escandalizada

_-No temas querida, no hablo de adoptar su modo de vida_

_-Carlisle ha dejado de verte como amigo, no sólo a ti Aro, a Caius y a mí también_- Marcus de pronto parecía muy interesado en el puño de su capa

_-No dices más que la verdad, hermano, pero creo que hay una oportunidad no con él sino con otro miembro de su familia_

_-Siempre he imaginado que no le somos del todo desagradables a Jasper, maestro-_Félix sonreía

_-En efecto, mi buen Félix, Jasper podría convertirse en nuestro aliado, pero está en desventaja, su familia no se dejaría influenciar por él_

_-Y así es como perdemos oportunidades…_ -Caius comenzaba a irritarse- _¿podríamos llegar ya a la parte donde nos cuentas tu plan, Aro?_

_-Oh veo que después de tantos años siguen sin gustarte las sorpresas, Caius. Bien, he decidido unir a mi familia con la de Carlisle Cullen, digamos, del modo antiguo. Y mi discípulo más querido será el que lleve la responsabilidad de esta misión_

Todos se miraron unos a otros. Sulpicia y Athenodora intercambiaron miradas y después una risita. Los demás guardias principales se miraban entre sí. Caius se había quedado muy quieto mirando a Aro. Y Marcus rompió el murmullo general con algo que pretendía ser una sonora carcajada y dirigiéndose a Aro, agregó todavía divertido

_-¿Debo suponer que él está al tanto de tus planes?_

_-No, querido Marcus, mi elegido se acaba de enterar junto con ustedes de mi maravilloso plan_

De pronto, todos los ojos estaban sobre el hermoso vampiro de cabello castaño oscuro, que no tardó demasiado en notar que todo el mundo lo miraba.

* * *

**Ya se que es extraño, pero... a ver que sale de esto **

**Reviews?**


End file.
